


Savior Bullet

by Homewrecker_role



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commander Erwin Smith, Doctor Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homewrecker_role/pseuds/Homewrecker_role
Summary: When Levi gets shot by Erwin as a mistake, all of the memories of his past life come back in that glitch of a moment.After the events, Levi is in the hospital for the impact and Erwin takes care of the stranger out of guilt, without knowing what's happening in the other guy's head.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 13





	Savior Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, english is not my first lenguage so please forgive me if I make any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Second of all, in this work Hange uses they/them pronouns. Just to be clear.
> 
> And third, this is the first chapter so it's going to be really short. But I promise this will keep getting better and better.

The floor was covered in blood and the smell of chlorine and other cleaning devices was very strong. 

The stranger was clearly in pain, lying on the ground but paralized. There was no screaming or agonazing, his face stopped moving completely and his eyes didn't move. He thought he was dead for a second and started to panic, he began to bite his own nails like there was no tomorrow because in all of his years of service, he never comitted a mistake at least not as big as this one. 

His fingers started to bleed because of all the biting due to the anxiety and when he was feeling hopeless, he heard the sound of a voice that clearly needed help. 

-H-hey, I'm still here you know?- He said in a very forced tone while he was lying on the ground. 

Erwin froze in shock, it was almost like he could read his mind. But thinking that was probably stupid of him, he shook off his head and lift him up...wow, he was very tiny and lightweighted. 

-Don't worry buddy, I'll take care of you. 

He waited for the ambulence to come and inmediately recognized an old friend's silloutte. 

-Doctor Hange!! 

-Officer Erwin!! Long time no see. What happened? 

-There's no time to explain, we need to take this man to the damn hospital!! 

-Loud and clear!!- They put him on the ambulance and told him to wait in the hospital to not disturb the work they were doing. 

The hours began to past as slowly as an awkward thanksgiving family dinner or a pretentious hollywood old movie, at least that's how Erwin felt it when he was waiting outside of the emergency room. 

All he could do was stare at the ceiling and blink repeatedly as he was praying for everything to be fine. He knew he wasn't the kind of person to kill an innocent man so he didn't want that to happen. 

He was still clueless, wondering why he shot the gun so fast in the first place. It just felt like an impulse and that was really weird because Erwin was not a man of instinct, in fact, he usually overthinks everything. 

And now he's doing it, overthinking again while they are taking care of the mess he did. He was lost in his thoughts when Hange walked by his side to tell him the results.

-Earth back to Erwin. Oh my god, man!! Wake up already, you don't have to worry that much, he is stable- Hange said with a mocking tone, trying to light up the situation. 

-Thank you very much Hange...Can I talk to him? 

-Actually, he still doesn't wake up and he's in a coma state for now but I don't think i'll last longer than three days. 

He stayed quiet and nod with his head. There was nothing he could do about it, so he decided to take those three days off in order to think about the incident in a much peaceful way. 

And even if he didn't took that decision, he still couldn't come back to work. It just felt wrong, he wasn't prepared for it. 

In the three days that Erwin took to himself, he visited Levi in the hospital and couldn't help to look at his face every time. His eyes and skin were soft but there was something rough and strong about it, like an angry kitten. 

A feeling on his chest began everytime he saw his neck and his hands, they were so rough and damaged. Even if he didn't know him, he could tell he was strong. 

But why did he felt like something was off? It was like a piece of information was still hidden from him. 

In his third visit at the hospital, he touched his hand as an impulse. Ugh, there he was again acting so differently because of him. What was the reason for his behaviour to change so suddenly? 

-Ugh, forget it. You won't listen to me anyways but why do I feel like I know you? 

Then he felt a tiny raspy hand grab his fingers and heard a sick tired voice. 

-Because you do.


End file.
